War of Dacian aggression
Formal Declaration "Following the ruthless attempt at extortion and the aggressive and malicious posting of the CCCK's coords in public chat, the CCCK had no choice but to fight a defencive war with Dacia. Turin was warned many times and, in spite of his factions supposed pacifism, acted with undue aggression that was completely unprovoked. As such, Dacia was cut down to size before having her lands unclaimed and her people neutralled to both incapacitate their ability to wage war against the CCCK and to serve as a deterrant to future invasion." -Written by Vladamirlenin, combatants including himself, Tinsoldier77, and Limin Description of events Around the early twilight hours of April 1st, the Krasnovites were busily working about their glorious Town Hall. Over the wall appeared Turin of the Dacians. He was spotted, bringing the Krasnovites to their wall to watch their visiter. Some words were exchanged, though it was not long before the conversation soured. Turin said he would claim land and be 'neighbors,' prompting the CCCK to insist they had no wish to have a colony spark up just beyond their wall. They asked Turin to leave, which prompted him to refuse many times. He then let forth an ultimatum; either give him food or he'd post the coordinates to the CCCK's base. Calls to Atin to recall Turin went unanswered. His ultimatum then gained a 5 minute timer, after which he declared the CCCK's coordinates. CCCK responded by posting their coordinates and alerting them that they would prove them correct by being at their doorsteps. Soon thereafter, Lenin came to the Dacian's land. Initial combat proved difficult, and Lenin fell once to Atin's blade. Atin claimed ignorance of Turin's actions, but neglected to acknowledge his faction's guilt or acknowledge that the dye had been cast; the malicious posting of coordinates could not be undone, and Atin, the only one online after Turin claimed he needed to log off to fap after working himself up calling the CCCK cat femboys, felt the brunt of the consequences. Atin's initial victory was short lived, as Tinsoldier, as reinforced by Lenin and Lemonalogy, drove him to build a "puss tower." He was shot down with a skillful bow strike by Lemonalogy and faced Tin and Lenin's unsympathetic swords. The two proceded to make Dacia pay for their transgressions; their wooden homes burnt quickly and all strategic materials and structures met their end. The CCCK made it clear what would happen to those who transgressed upon it, hopefully to stave off the potential for other factions to cash in on an easy war with the coordinate-revealed Krasnovites. At the end of the day, all bases from which Dacia could potentially launch an offencive operation on the CCCK were disabled beyond repair. The Krasnovites had secured for themselves a victory against their attackers, removing a barbaric faction whose justice could not corrall their members from making irreperable assaults against the CCCK's sovereignty, safety, and neutrality. Aftermath CCCK was quick to show that their war was not one of conquest; following the military operation, any land claimed during the battle was unclaimed and Dacia set to neutral. The example having been made and the Dacians adequately cut down to size, the CCCK harbored no grudge. The Dacians were quick to re-enemy the CCCK, however. It is unclear, but it would seem the Dacians may continue warlike action (though they are advised to post a declaration of ongoing war). The Dacians will continue to feel the CCCK's strength should they not accept the peace offered them, as any long-term enemy of the CCCK who builds their industry with intent to bring it to bear against Krasnoff's commonwealth will not be given the oppurtunity to establish seats of conquest. War Journalism 2014-04-01_18.48.30.png|Dacia's food supply is put in the oven. Remember the 6 million chicks. 2014-04-01_18.50.44.png|The CCCK enjoys Dacia's national treasure... 2014-04-01_18.51.03.png|and then promptly proceeds to disregard the signs. 2014-04-01_18.59.38.png|Dacia's hall burns as the Krasnovites look on. 2014-04-01_19.00.07.png|"You tried to extort us for food, now your fields burn." -T. Vlad 2014-04-01_19.00.24.png|Dacian officer barracks set ablaze. 2014-04-01_19.00.38.png|Dacian council is treated with the respect that was conferred to the CCCK. 2014-04-01_18.38.26.png|Atin atop his puss tower. 2014-04-01_18.59.42.png|Dacians will enchant no weapons of war against the CCCK. 2014-04-01_18.59.55.png|"Don't damage the stems." -T. Sign 2014-04-01_19.06.58.png|All along the watchtower 2014-04-01_19.52.37.png|Dacia's secondary position is decimated. 2014-04-01_20.27.11.png|Fireworks adorn the top of the CCCK's city hall as Krasnoff rises in the east.